Lovely Madness
by LT Shai
Summary: Xiaoyu is starting to drive Jin crazy! He even considers moving away, but just one thing is holding him back. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or Namco:(**

**Summary: Xiaoyu is starting drive Jin crazy! He even considers moving away, but just one thing is holding him back.**

**Title: Lovely Madness**

**OneShot**

**A/N- I decided to do some oneshots while I'm working on my story.**

* * *

_**In the middle of the night at Xiaoyu's house...**_

**Xiaoyu was having terrible dreams. She kept waking up every few minutes from nightmares, so she decided to try and go to sleep one more time...**

_**Xiaoyu was knocking on Jin's door, but he never answered. She then opened the door herself and gasped. There he was, on the ground, unconsious. She knelt beside him and checked his pulse. There was none. **_

**Xiaoyu woke up, screaming. Her heart beat fast and she'd never felt more scared in her life. She jumped out of bed(**_**literally**_**), and imediately started getting dressed. Even though she was so tired, she had to go. She had to see.**

**When she got there, she knocked on Jin's door about eighty times before he opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Xiaoyu, what's wrong? What time is it?" He saw how dark it was outside.**

**"It's three thirty fi-"**

**Xiaoyu was cut off by the slam of the door in her face.**

**"I should go inside and check on him." Xiaoyu said, opening the unlocked door and silently closing it behind her. She quietly followed Jin to his bedroom and hid inside the closet as he got back into bed and fell asleep. **_**He looks so cute when he's dreaming!**_** she thought, smiling a little. **_**I'm tired too. Maybe I should...sleep here for the night. I'm sure Jin will be okay with it.**_

**Xiaoyu snuck out of the closet and silently into his bed, and drifted off to sleep, this time without nightmares.**

* * *

_**In the morning...**_

**Jin's eyes fluttered open. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He then heard someone yawning and he looked to his side.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he jumped out of bed and fell on the ground, staring at Xiaoyu in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"**

**"Jin, there's no reason to be so grouchy this morning." Xiaoyu said. She yawned again and smiled at him. Jin stared at her in disbelief. **

**"Xiaoyu, get out of here-"**

**"But I want to stay!"**

**"Just go home."**

**"But I want to stay!"**

**"No. You can't."**

**"But I want to stay!"**

**"No!"**

**"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please-"**

**"NO!"**

**"You're mean!"**

**Xiaoyu walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door and walked back home.**

* * *

**Later that day, Jin checked the messages on his phone. **_**186 Messages. **_**"What?!" he said, seeing who'd called that much. **_**Xiaoyu.**_** He sighed, and checked the latest message.**

**"Jin, I'm sorry! I was the one being mean. I'll come over and we can talk things out."**

**A few minutes later, there were several knocks and Jin opened the door."Hey, Xiao. I-" Jin stopped when he saw the baseball bat in her hands and a grin on her face. He backed away and raised his eyebrows.**

**"Why are you looking at me like that?" Xiaoyu asked, stepping forward.**

**"J-just put the bat down and no one gets hurt."**

**"**_**What**_** are you talking about?!"**

**"..."**

_**She's going to kill me. **_**Jin thought. **_**She came over here to beat me with the bat. **__**She's crazy.**_

**"I know what you're thinking, Jin. You're thinking since I have this bat, I'm going to hurt you. Why would I want to hurt you?! You didn't do anything wrong and I like you. Isn't that true?" Xiaoyu looked around. "Jin?"**

**He was no where to be found and Xiaoyu felt anger rise inside of her. "Where did you go?! All I wanted to show you before we talked was how far I could hit a baseball!"**

**Jin thought about moving to Australia, but then rolled his eyes. "I'm just being ridiculous. Of course I can't move to Australia. I just can't leave Xiaoyu. No matter how crazy she is." He told himself. He'd gone outside and sat down in one of his chairs**

**Xiaoyu finally found him. "There you are!" she sat down beside him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been acting weird, lately."**

**He looked at her in a "yeah right" way and a little smile spread across Xiao's face. "Fine! **_**I've**_** been acting differently. But only because of the nightmares that wake me up at night. Like that one dream last night I had about you. Since last night, it's like I have to make sure you're always here. I know you will be, but...I can't say that I'm right."**

**Jin wrapped his arm around Xiaoyu and looked into her brown eyes, feeling guilty about the Australia thought. "I'll always think about you, Xiao. Even if I'm far away. Because I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**"Just one thing. Why'd you come here with a baseball bat?" **

**"You know what? It doesn't even matter anymore."**

**They leaned in and kissed eachother, feeling love through out the air. And knowing that they'd always be there for eachother.**

* * *


End file.
